1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a magnetic recording unit which is set to such information equipment as a portable personal computer for recording information or inputting recorded information into the information equipment for playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a credit card sized card type magnetic recording unit, such as a PC card, is inserted into a slot of such information equipment as a portable computer so as to exchange data between the information equipment and the card type magnetic recording unit. Another card type magnetic recording unit available can set or eject a cartridge where a disk, which is a recording medium, is housed inside, and includes a unit for driving a disk and a record/playback head drive unit.
Information equipment, such as a portable computer, on the other hand, is becoming compact and slim, and as a result, the slot of the information equipment for setting the PC card conforms to PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) standard type II. A card type information equipment, such as a PC card, to be inserted in this slot is strictly specified to be a case width of 54.0 mm, length 85.60 mm and thickness 5.00 mm.
Therefore a critical issue here is how to house a unit for driving a disk and drive unit for the record/playback head at optimum locations in such a shallow and small space, without being deformed easily by external force.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thin and strong magnetic recording unit which can be used for such portable information equipment as a compact and slim computer.
To achieve the above object, a magnetic recording unit in accordance with the present invention comprises: a case body where a cartridge insertion slot for inserting a cartridge housing a disk, which is a recording medium, is formed on one end; a frame plate mounted inside the case body where a first concave section and a second concave section are formed at different areas; a disk drive motor which is mounted on the frame plate using the first concave section so as to drive and rotate the disk; and a record/playback head body for recording and playing back information to/from the disk and a head drive motor for driving the record/playback head body for the disk, which are mounted on the frame plate using the second concave section.
Preferably, slots are formed on the base of the first concave section at a location facing stator coils of the disk drive motor, so that the stator coils do not contact the base of the first concave section. Also, a plurality of openings are formed on the wall surrounding the first concave section so that these openings absorb stress when the first concave section is formed on the frame plate by drawing processing.